


Etheriyal

by turtar333



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Femdom, Giants, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Mini, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtar333/pseuds/turtar333
Summary: A woman gets some unexpected visitors at her summer cottage.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Etheriyal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3. I hope you enjoy it!

Etheriyal set up her box of crafting supplies at the antique kitchen table in the cottage she rented for the summer. 

She awoke early to make tea and was looking forward to another weekend of daydreaming and creating by herself. 

Humming a familiar tune with her angelic voice, she poured the boiling water into her petite flowered teapot filled with peppermint tea. As it steeped she burst open the weather worn shutters, letting the sunlight and fresh air rush into the cottage. She delicately arranged her sugar bowl, teaspoon and napkins along with her favorite saucer and teacup just-so on the table.

The sunlight streamed through her beautiful blue hair and into her sparkling hazel eyes.They often had a glint in them that suggested she was up to something naughty, which in fact, she usually was. 

Etheriyal had an air of mystery and magic about her. Sometimes, magical things happen to magical people. 

She set up her watercolor paper, paints and fine brushes before her, deciding whether she should paint a sunset or a gloomy seascape. She took a careful sip of tea and hummed her tune again, clinking the edge of her brush on the brim of her jar of water. Just then she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

There were two fairies, a male and a female encircling each other, being blown through the window by a faint breeze. They were holding hands and flitting about, joyously kissing each others' faces. 

Although sickeningly cute, Etheriyal barely acknowledged them, remembering previous summers at the cottage when dozens of them had flown about the garden, stark naked, giggling and fucking in the early mornings on every flower petal or dandylion they could find. Especially in May, she recalled, as they swooped over her canvas towards the sink. She began mixing her blues and greens on her wooden palette, then rummaging around her wooden box for a broader brush. Again they swooshed between her face and the canvas, creating a Doppler effect of fairy laughter on their way by. Etheriyal blinked a few times to shake the distraction, sensing the gentle wind from their fairy wings on her neck. 

She had finally achieved the deep teal she was looking for when she noticed the laughter turn from giggling to slight moaning. She raised an eyebrow, trying to refocus on painting her sky. She shooed them away a few more times with her hands and went back to her work. This time they slowly descended inches from Etheriyal's face, deeply entwined and moaning loudly, the male of the two eagerly thrusting his tiny cock into his willing female counterpart. They whirled about in a tornado furiously fucking each other until...

"You whimsical little fucks!" exclaimed Etheriyal, pulling them apart from one another by their wings, one fairy dangling in each pinch, a stream of glittered fairy cum linking the two of them.

They froze and stared at her, their little hearts pounding and still gasping for air from their exploits. 

"Now," Etheriyal said, "I'm trying to have some peace and quiet this morning and paint my picture. Can you two settle down?" 

She quickly glanced between the two of them, demanding a response. 

They looked at each other stunned, their heaving chests starting to slow. The female slumped her shoulders, barely making eye contact and gave a nod of compliance. The male was more feisty, struggling against Etheryial's grip in her right hand. He even tried beating his little wings to get away! 

When she saw his defiance, with his little fairy arms flailing about, she lowered the female down on the table. "You stay right there," she said, lightly scolding her with a finger. 

The little fairy cast her eyes downward and obeyed. 

Etheriyal tore a small piece of napkin, to wipe the sparkling cum from her tiny vulva. The tiny fae tried to cover herself with her hands, embarrassed, but after Etheriyal gave a gentle "Ah ah" and the look, she submitted with her hands behind her back, blushing. 

After gently patting her dry, Etheriyal turned her attention to her little partner and changed her tone. "And you! You stop fighting me like that!" 

The male fairy had continued to wrestle against her grasp kicking his little legs, his tiny erection flopping around, desperate to escape.

"You're struggling a lot for a little thing that's only 4 inches tall," she said, throwing her head back laughing. "I'll show you what happens when you don't listen to me." 

Using her ring and middle fingers, she easily pinned his little arms behind his back and gave his teency wobbly cock a good flick with her other hand, which took the wind out of his sails pretty quickly. With the second flick Etheriyal heard an audible whimper from him as he brought his knees up and inward to protect himself. For good measure she then pinched his tiny ball sack between her thumb and index finger, eliciting another sincere whimper. He looked on her with tear-filled puppy eyes and Etheriyal was pleased to see him starting to rethink his behavior.

She set him down by his iridescent wings on the edge of her watercolor paper and tickled under his chin to cheer him up. 

"There, there. It's all over. Now I expect you to behave yourself in my kitchen," she said.

He nodded in agreement, hanging his head in shame. 

"And I'm going to make sure you do," Etheriyal continued. 

The poor fairy was wide-eyed wondering what she meant. 

She reached into her sewing supply box and unraveled a good amount of purple thread around her finger. She swiftly wrapped it tightly around his tiny wrists behind his back, picked him up by the wings and gave three light spanks before setting him down kneeling before her. He sat there helpless with a big pout on his little face.

Etheriyal turned her eyes towards his little partner to find her straddling her paintbrush handle and very passionately trying to climax. 

"Oh! You naughty girl! That's my paint set!" 

Etheriyal fished around her craft box and pulled out a thin dowel rod. She peeled the flushed little fairy off her brush and plopped her facedown over her index finger so that her little bare bum was perfectly on display. The fairy kicked and squirmed, trying to get down from her finger but a series of quick spanks rained down on her bare bottom. She spanked her tiny little pink bum until the little magical creature let out a faint yelp, which Etheriyal found to be adorable. She set the dowel aside. 

"Aw, I know it hurts little one. Do you think you can be a good girl for me?" 

The whimpering fairy rubbed her tiny tears away and nodded . 

Etheriyal scooped her up , cupping her in her hand. She could feel the heat from her little bum emanating onto her palm. She gently pushed her over on her tummy with her finger and delicately caressed her flushed cheeks. 

"You poor thing. He got you all worked up, didn't he?" Etheriyal shot the kneeling pouty fairy a playful glance as she continued to rub her little bottom in tiny circles with the pad of her finger.

The tiny fae was writhing and moaning with pleasure, sticking her little bum out , hungry for more contact with Etheryial's sensual touch. 

"My goodness, you're in quite a state. I think you need some help releasing some of those big feelings." 

Etheriyal carefully placed the fairy so that she was cradled in the bowl of her teaspoon on the table, applying gentle pressure to her little stomach to make sure she didn't wriggle away. 

She again fished through her box and retrieved her thinnest paintbrush. 

The fairy began fussing and whining under Etheriyal's thumb. 

Etheriyal whispered to her quietly. "Shh, shhh. I know...I know. It's ok, you don't need to struggle. Shhhh." 

Her soft tone pacified the tiny fairy enough that she was able to slip her other index finger under both legs and lift her knees. 

The fairy's arms were splayed against the cool silver of the teaspoon bowl, trying to steady herself. 

Etheriyal took the end of her paintbrush and looked it over, estimating it to be just the right size for her. She almost had to squint to insert it into her correctly, like threading a needle. As soon as she did, the fairy started gasping and carrying on as Etheriyal carefully and methodically applied tiny gentle thrusts with the end of the brush. She lifted her knees up a little higher as the fairy gripped the edge of the spoon for support. 

The tiny creature was moaning loudly now and Etheriyal continued to give her soft comforting hushes with every tiny thrust of the brush. She was helpless cupped in the tiny spoon completely at the mercy of her giant captor. 

Etheriyal penetrated the tiny fae with precision until she was wailing with such intensity she knew she was close to orgasm. Etheriyal slowly removed the tip of the brush and put the bristle end in her mouth and twirled it around her tongue so that it was saturated with her saliva. She formed it into a point with her tongue and held it like a pencil in her hand. She removed her hand from under the fairy's knees and pinned her two tiny feet on the table, legs spread. 

The little fairy was panting and breathing heavily so Etheriyal knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. She began gently teasing her tiny clit with the wet bristles until the little fairy was writhing and grinding herself up the curved spoon , leaving streaks of sweat and fog behind her.

Etheriyal gave her a series of fast strokes to bring her there and the tiny fairy moaned out in pleasure finally achieving the climax she so badly wanted. 

Etheriyal released her feet from bondage. When she finally stood up she practically collapsed from exhaustion.

Etheriyal's finger was there to support her standing on shaky legs.

"Well I think you two have had enough excitement today," Etheriyal said. 

She ripped the thread from the male fairy's wrists, setting him free. 

She gathered the female in her hand and gently submerged her into the teacup for a quick bath. Etheriyal used the teaspoon to pour the lukewarm tea over her hair and head. 

When the bath was done, Etheriyal got her tea towel and dried the little fairy off, then snugly wrapped her in a tiny swaddle and set her on the table. 

The male fairy crawled in beside her and they fell fast asleep.

Etheriyal smiled and returned to her painting.

The End.

  
  



End file.
